Let's Run
by owlscloud
Summary: "Las mentiras también son asquerosas. Pero está bien para una despedida." SHINee [MinKey / broken!MinhoxGwiboon] {AU} DRABBLE.


**Título**: Let's Run

**Rating**: T

**Resumen**: Las mentiras también son asquerosas. Pero está bien para una despedida.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**N/A:** Ay, no sé que hago.

* * *

"Kibum es diferente."

Aunque eso a primera vista se nota, Minho no se refiere a lo exterior. Tampoco es que la observación sea en un sentido romántico, no nada que ver. Es más bien ese aspecto psicológico palpable en cuanto te encuentras con esos ojos afilados.

Terror.

Aunque cuando el mayor (y un par de centímetros más bajo) usa esas lentillas azules o las caramelo no es tanto el impacto. Su mirada natural es la que le deja desarmado, como si ese abismo color chocolate le absorbiera sin intensión de dejarlo libre. Minho siempre ha pensado que Kibum quiere matarlo, arrastrarlo por toda la avenida o crucificarlo. Pero a la vez hay algo ahí, algo a lo que no conviene darle nombre.

Entre otras cosas, siendo totalmente opuesta, está Gwiboon. Sonriente, adorable. Tan linda.

Minho siente que podría quedarse una eternidad mirándole, le construiría un altar y le podría en una vitrina. A diferencia del extravagante Kibum, ella es elegante y dulce, siempre tiene esa mirada llena de amor, que solo encuentra cosas buenas en los demás. De su boca solo salen palabras suaves, a veces juguetonas; de Kibum solo puedes esperar groserías y algún razonamiento filosófico rebuscado.

Minho se siente tan afortunado de tenerla solo para él, de ser su prometido, de estar a solo dos días de casarse.

Lo único que no le gusta es que su cara sea tan parecida a la de Kibum, y no es para menos. Son mellizos. Y tan opuestos.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta ella, sobre su anterior afirmación.

"Lo siento así." Termina por responder. Y cambia de tema, mientras rodea esa pequeña cintura con su brazo y deja un beso en sus cabellos. Casi puede escuchar la risa del rubio en su cabeza acompañado de un "hipócrita". Se siente un poco ajeno de todo: de la película, el sillón donde se encuentra y de la chica apoyada en su hombro, de la misma casa. Por eso odia a Kibum. Lo odia demasiado.

"Kibummie diseñara mi vestido, dejó todos sus proyectos para hacerlo. ¡Es tan lindo! No entiendo porque no puedes llevarte bien con el Minho."

Lindo y una mierda. Si ella supiera...

* * *

"De verdad te vas a casar." El tono de afirmación es detestable a los oídos de Choi.

"No lo sé."

"Pues deberías, ella te adora. Te ama." Lo dice tan tranquilo que quisiera estamparlo contra la pared, como hace rato pero no tan gentilmente.

"Lo dices como si no estuviéramos aquí, jodiendolo todo." Minho se revuelve en las sábanas blancas, evitando el contacto visual con Kibum. Su mente lo asfixia, lo codena. Kibum solo mira al techo como perdido, ignorando el frio que recorre su cuerpo desnudo.

"Jodiendo si estamos." Y se ríe el desgraciado. "Pero no todo está perdido. Siempre está el plan B." Ahora es el turno del alto para reír.

"No entiendo cómo puedes decir que tu hermana me ama para luego proponer un plan B."

"Ella siempre ha sido un estorbo. Una niña estúpida. Aun así la quiero, pero no lo suficiente."

"Me das asco."

"..."

El contacto visual que se logran en esos minutos de silencio parece toda una vida. Kibum no tiene expresión y Minho otra vez siente ese terror. El rubio quiere matarlo, arrastrarlo por toda la avenida y crucificarlo. Lo ve en sus ojos. Lo siente cuando esos labios acorazonados, tan parecidos a los de su prometida le besan, pero inmediatamente establecen una diferencia con su agresividad y demanda.

"Gwiboon… no tarda en venir." Murmura el más bajo abrazándose a su cuerpo. Minho ni si quiera quiere tocarlo.

Por naturaleza esto no puede funcionar. Más que el sexo, no hay un punto de conexión entre ambos. No merece nombre, porque ni si quiera debería suceder.

"Yo te amo más que ella."

* * *

La sonrisa de Gwiboon es hermosa. Kibum casi no sonríe y si lo hace es con burla. Nunca lo ha visto sonreír de verdad. El susodicho está viendo su programa de televisión favorito mientras ellos están en la cocina, un poco más cariñosos de lo que deberían al no estar solos en el piso.

Esa molesta voz en su cabeza repitiendo _"¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro?"_lo saca de quicio.

"Kibum puede oír."

"No importa." Besa la boca pequeña, mientras sus manos se aventuran bajo el vestido. Es un poco infantil, pero daría lo que fuera para Gwiboon soltara un gemido lo bastante alto como para que el rubio lo escuchara, tal vez así se arrepentiría.

_"Minho-oppa."_ Las risas y los gemidos. Eso sí es asqueroso. Los fetiches son asquerosos.

Kibum ha desarrollado esa actitud masoquista de escuchar tras la puerta. Ha pensado en buscar un departamento, vivir en el mismo piso que su hermana solo ha traído problemas.

_"Te amo Bonnie."_

Las mentiras también son asquerosas.

…Pero está bien para una despedida.

* * *

No era justo, Gwiboon no lo merecía. Era un verdadero idiota y más que eso. Son seis años tirados a la basura, ya, qué más da.

"Te vas a arrepentir Choi."

Las luces del autobús se apagan. Será un largo viaje de catorce horas, podrían haber ido en avión pero eso era lo más obvio. Un escape debe ser realizado con ingenio y eso es lo le sobra a Kibum.

"Lo sé, pero no importa. Duérmete."

Los asientos son incómodos pero el apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Minho y su aroma masculino lo hacen soportable. _¿Cuántas veces su hermana hizo lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces degustó esos carnosos labios luego de que él lo hiciera?_ Solo en eso puede pensar el más bajo.

"Me odiará de por vida."

"La quieres, pero no lo suficiente."

"Es igual para ti."


End file.
